The Potion Mishap
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: When the Weasley twins test out an anti aging potion on Ron, things go haywire. Harry and Hermione must deal with the damage and explain the whole thing to Professor McGonagall. Uh oh... Takes place during Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. (More characters involved but the limit is four)


**Umm, hi. This is my first fanfiction in a month, and my very first Harry Potter fanfic ever. So I'm kind of nervous but excited to post this, you know the feeling? Okay, well today, Hermione is going to do the disclaimer for us. Come on out, Hermione.**

**Hermione: well, obviously Abnegation Ravenclaw doesn't own Harry Potter... Does she look like JKR to you? She just owns the plot and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Thank you, Hermione.**

**Hermione: can I go now? I'm going to be late for Charms.**

**yes, yes, go ahead. Now, let's get on to the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall walked upstairs as quickly as she could to the Gryffindor common room. A few minutes earlier, there had been a huge explosion (or what sounded like one) upstairs. There was no doubt in her mind that it was the Weasley twins who had caused the sudden disruption, but she still felt like it was her duty to go upstairs and make sure that everything was alright. Minerva finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady.<p>

"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady.

"I'm a teacher you idiot, and I just heard a huge explosion coming from up here. So if you could let me in, that'd be great." The portrait gave an annoyed huff and swung open. Professor McGonagall stepped into the Gryffindor common room and her jaw dropped.

There was a rip in the sofa, which was presumably the cause of stuffing being everywhere. There was what appeared to be a puddle on the floor, and then there was a red headed boy, who was either asleep or unconscious, laying on the floor. A bushy haired brunette girl was sitting at a desk, quickly reading through various books and muttering something that was inaudible. And lastly, there was a boy with messy dark hair running around, calling out, "Ron, come out! Ron!"

"What is going on here?" Said Professor McGonagall. Everyone in the room froze.

"Professor," said the dark haired boy- Harry. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Care to explain?" Asked the Professor.

"Well, it all started when-" Harry started, but Hermione interjected.

"We had just gotten back from-" she interrupted, causing Harry to scowl at her.

"Fred and George were in the middle of-"

"When Ron walked in and then-"

"He didn't know what-"

"It was awful, they-"

The two took turns interrupting each other, until Professor McGonagall shouted, "enough!"

Harry and Hermione both stopped talking at once.

"Now," said the Professor calmly. "Can one of you start from the beginning and just tell me what happened?"

"It's a really long story..." Said Hermione nervously.

"I've got time." Replied McGonagall, taking a seat on the ripped sofa in the common room. Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay, here goes..."

* * *

><p>"Harry, Ron, check this out!" Yelled Fred, bursting into the Gryffindor common room on Friday evening. "We did it! We actually did it! We told you we could do it!"<p>

"We just created this anti aging potion," George explained. "You just apply it to your skin, and bam!"

"You look ten years younger." Fred finished for his twin. "For all of those... Older witches."

"Wow." Said Harry. "How on Earth did you two manage to create that?"

"Well, it was easy, we just took an aging potion-" Fred started.

"And basically made it all backwards. We just need someone to test it on..." Said George, grinning slyly at Harry.

"Nope, I'm good." He said quickly. Ron, however, had a different answer.

"Sure, I'll let you test it on me." The twins looked delighted, but then he said, "_if_ you give me five galleons."

"We will give you four, since you already owe us one." Fred and George said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, <em>wait<em>," Hermione said, cutting off Harry's story. "We need to start before that. What about when Ron made the-"

"Oh, yeah..." Harry said absentmindedly. "You can tell that part of the story."

"Okay then. Rewind to Monday morning, at breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Look, we just developed another addition to our Skiving Snackboxes!" George announced at breakfast on Monday morning. "Sneezing Sweets!"<p>

"They make you sneeze like crazy," added Fred. "Makes the teachers think you have a head cold."

"That's great and all but-" Hermione started to say, but Harry cut her off.

"That's brilliant!" He exclaimed. "I think it's your best one yet!"

"Only thing is," George replied sadly. "Is that the antidote takes hours to actually work... Speaking from experience."

"I agree with Harry though, those are bloody brilliant!" Said Ron.

"Yeah, but-" Hermione interjected, but she was cut off once again by Ginny.

"You know what would be cool?" The red headed girl said, grinning. "If you made an anti aging potion for mum. She always says that she wishes she looked younger."

"That's actually not a terrible idea, Ginny." Said Fred. "I can see it now..." Both twins put their heads together and stared off into the distance, as if they we having a flashback, like in movies. Ron snorted.

"I sincerely doubt that they are smart enough to actually create an anti aging potion that works." He said.

"Oh, really?" Said George, not angrily, but as though he was taking on a challenge. "Would you like to place a bet on that?"

"Yes, actually I would." Ron replied calmly. "One galleon says that you can't do it."

"Done."

Ron and George shook on it, and the twins got up and left.

* * *

><p>"Wait wait wait, so Mr. Weasley made a bet with the twins that they couldn't create an anti aging potion?" Asked Professor McGonagall, confused.<p>

"_Yes_," answered Hermione firmly. "That's when the story that Harry told us a while ago came up."

"Yep." Harry agreed. "So, then Fred and George came into the Gryffindor common room, and they told us that they had created the anti aging potion. Ron lost the bet, so he owed them a galleon. And then they asked if they could test the stuff on us; I said no, but Ron was all for it- well, he said he would do it if Fred and George gave him five galleons. And so..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahahahahahahaha a cliffhanger! What happened? :0 I'll update as soon as I can. Be sure to leave some reviews for me! <strong>

**Oh, and you can also tell me any predictions and/or who should do the next disclaimer. :)**


End file.
